Miopia
by SkipperChen
Summary: Akibat gagal nyontek, Oikawa baru sadar bahwa matanya mulai rabun. [IwaOi] #BirthdayDisaster for Miss Chocoffee.


**Miopia**

 **#BirthdayDisaster for** **Miss Chocoffee**

 **Warning: dialog menggunakan bahasa non-formal**

 **Disclaimer: Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Oikawa menggaruk pipi. Ia baca sekali lagi soal ulangan di tangannya. Ia mengernyit.

 _Ini soal maksudnya apa, coba!?_ Ia tak ingat pernah mempelajari hal seperti ini. Terlebih, soal ini adalah esai sehingga ia tak bisa menjawab dengan metode _cap cip cup_ seperti soal-soal pilihan ganda sebelumnya _._

Maka ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, memerhatikan gerak-gerik pengawas. Setelah ia yakin bahwa keadaan cukup aman, ia berbisik pada sang sahabat yang duduk di depannya.

"Sssstttt, Iwa- _chan._ Nomor satu sampai lima esai jawabannya apa?"

"Buset, banyak amat!? Memangnya kamu nggak belajar sama sekali!?"

"Belajar, kok! Yaudah nomor tiga aja!"

Iwaizumi mendelik sebal, namun di sisi lain sudah sangat maklum dengan kelakuan temannya. _Si sampah itu memang menyebalkan._ Walau kesal, Iwaizumi tetap mengangguk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada bangku, kemudian mengangkat kertasnya—sedikit ke belakang—agar Oikawa bisa melihat jawabannya.

Oikawa memicing, mencoba memfokuskan matanya untuk membaca tulisan Iwaizumi. Sayangnya, tulisan itu tidak terlihat.

"Iwa- _chan,_ dekatkan lagi."

Iwaizumi memundurkan sedikit kertasnya.

"Iwa- _chan_ , nggak kelihatan!"

Kertas di tangan ia letakkan di bawah meja, supaya lebih dekat sehingga Oikawa bisa melihatnya.

"Iwa- _chan,_ masih belum kelihatan!"

Iwaizumi menggertakkan gigi, "Oi, sialan!" Ia kembali meletakkan kertasnya di atas meja. "Kertasku tadi itu udah deket banget sama matamu!"

"Tapi masih belum kelihatan, Iwa - _chan!_ Yaudah gini aja, sini pinjam kertasmu! Biar aku salin."

"Bodo amat."

Tubuh Iwaizumi yang tadinya bersandar kembali tegak. Kursinya ia geser sedikit ke depan, menjauh dari tempat duduk Oikawa.

"Iwa- _chaaaaaaan!"_ Oikawa meringis pelan. Sayangnya, Iwaizumi sudah kembali fokus pada soal.

* * *

Oikawa mendengus sebal selepas ujian. Ia rasanya ingin menjambak rambut sendiri kala mengingat jawaban yang ia tulis di kertas esai. Jawaban asal, ditulis dengan kalimat bertele-tele yang tampak tak logis. Berharap dalam hati bahwa gurunya asal membetulkan lantaran jawabannya terlihat banyak.

Sebenarnya, semua itu terjadi karena dirinya lebih memilih untuk menonton rekaman pertandingan voli daripada belajar. Tapi yang namanya Oikawa, tidak mungkin ia menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia percaya bahwa kekacauan itu terjadi karena Iwaizumi menolak untuk memberi contekan.

Matanya melirik tajam ke arah Iwaizumi. Sang _bara boy_ sedang sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Setelah tas ditutup, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Oikawa. Sontak Oikawa mendudukkan dirinya. Ia bertopang dagu. Bibirnya mengerucut. Pandangannya ia alihkan dari Iwaizumi. _Biar Iwa-_ chan _tahu kalo aku lagi ngambek!_

Iwaizumi menepuk pundak Oikawa. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya.

Oikawa mencibir, "Pulang aja sendiri sana, pelit!"

"Apaan nih? Kamu ngambek gara-gara gagal nyontek?"

Oikawa merengut. Pertanyaan Iwaizumi tak diacuhkannya.

"Padahal salahmu sendiri kan, udah nggak belajar, terus pake ngeluh-ngeluh nggak keliatan segala waktu aku kasih contek. Matamu itu rabun, heh, Oikawa?"

Oikawa tersentak. Ia jadi terpikir sesuatu. Selama belajar, ia selalu duduk di baris pertama. Bukan, bukan karena ia rajin. Saat pemilihan tempat duduk di hari pertama masuk sekolah, ia kesiangan dan kebetulan hanya dua kursi di bagian depan lah yang kosong. Dua kursi itu memang sengaja disisakan untuk dirinya dan Iwaizumi. _Teman sekelas kurang ajar._ Jika matanya kurang bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis, ia hanya perlu memicing sedikit dan tulisan-tulisan itu sudah dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Tapi di hari ujian seperti ini, tempat duduk diurutkan berdasarkan absen. Ia duduk di baris keempat. Matanya melihat ke arah papan tulis berjarak tiga bangku dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih ingat bahwa ada tulisan nama hari dan tanggal di pojok kiri papan tulis, namun semuanya tampak buram. Ia memicing sedikit, tulisan itu tetap terlihat buram. Ia memicing lebih dalam lagi, namun alih-alih dapat melihat tulisan di papan dengan jelas, kepalanya justru pusing. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada buku tulis di mejanya, terdapat banyak tulisan yang masih agak jelas dibaca walaupun tetap saja,buram.

"Iwa- _chan,_ apa mataku ini minus _, ya?_ "

"Mana aku tahu? Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, lah!"

Oikawa menunjuk papan tulis, "Aku nggak bisa melihat tulisan itu dengan jelas."

"Kalo gitu, beli kacamata sana!"

"Nggak mau! Aku tetap bisa melihat walaupun buram. Kalau emang nggak kelihatan banget, aku akan minta bantuanmu. Melihat catatanmu, dan—"

Iwaizumi mendekat, jarak hidungnya dengan hidung Oikawa hanya tinggal sejengkal sekarang. Wajahnya keruh, seperti kesal diselimuti nafsu ingin membunuh. Oikawa meneguk ludah. Dipasangnya senyum canggung untuk menutupi ketakutan. Keringat dingin berkucuran di pelipisnya.

"Kamu bilang apa tadi?" Iwaizumi berbisik, "Ingin mengandalkanku, heh?"

Oikawa kembali meneguk ludah, "Eh-enggak kok! Tadi aku bilang… antarkan aku beli kacamata!"

Oikawa bisa merasakan helaan napas Iwaizumi berembus ke wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah Iwaizumi telah kembali normal. Ia berbalik badan, menayampirkan tas yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yaudah, ayo!"

Oikawa berjengit. Tanpa sadar dirinya memasang pose hormat pada Iwaizumi. Buru-buru ia merapikan beberapa buku yang masih berserakan di mejanya, kemudian setengah berlari menyusul Iwaizumi yang telah meninggalkan ruang kelas.

* * *

Oikawa menatap papan berisi jajaran alfabet yang diberi jarak sekian meter dari tempatnya duduk. Ia memicing, mencoba memfokuskan matanya agar dapat melihat lebih jelas.

"Sampai baris mana kamu dapat melihat dengan jelas?" tanya sang petugas optik.

Iwaizumi yang duduk di sampingnya mengangkat sebelah alis. Oikawa belum juga menjawab pertanyaan sang petugas optik. Matanya masih berusaha memicing.

"Oi, Oikawa? Jawab!"

Oikawa berjengit, "Ya.. e.. umm.. _etto…_ baris pertama. Huruf E."

"Bagaimana dengan baris kedua dan seterusnya?"

"Tidak begitu jelas," Oikawa semakin memicingkan matanya. "Baris kedua… F dan P?"

Iwaizumi di sebelahnya menyikut, "Oi, kau memaksakan matamu, ya?"

"Enggak kok!"

"Bohong! Tadi aku lihat matamu memicing. Kamu cuma bisa lihat huruf E, kan, yang baris pertama itu?"

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir, "Sok tahu!"

"Baris ketiga?" pertanyaan sang petugas optik sedikit mengagetkan Oikawa yang sedang berbincang dengan Iwaizumi.

"E-eh, baris ketiga… buram."

Sang petugas optik mengangguk pelan. Ia beralih ke lacinya, tampak mengambil alat yang terlihat seperti koper dari dalam sana.

Sementara Iwaizumi membola akibat jawaban Oikawa. "Oi, serius, Kusokawa? Baris ketiga udah nggak kelihatan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini semua pasti gara-gara kamu sering tidur larut malam buat nonton rekaman pertandingan voli, ya?"

"Ya juga, terus kenapa?"

"Bodoh! Aku bilang juga apa, itu gak baik buat kesehatan kamu. Sekarang lihat sendiri kan, matamu terkena miopia tuh!"

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir, "Kenapa,heh, Iwa- _chan?_ Memangnya kamu ini ibuku?"

Iwaizumi mengangkat sebelah alis. Wajahnya kembali menampakkan nafsu membunuh seperti sebelumnya. " _Kamu ini ibuku,_ heh? Maksudmu apa? Nggak nyambung, goblok."

Oikawa berjengit, "A-aku bercanda!"

Sang petugas optik mendekat dengan membawa koper dari lacinya. Koper itu dibuka, menampilkan benda-benda bulat pipih dengan lensa bening di tengahnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kacamata kemudian meminta Oikawa untuk memakainya.

Alat yang mirip kacamata itu dibubuhi lensa, kemudian sang petugas optik bertanya pada Oikawa perihal apakah lensa itu ukuran minus _-_ nya sesuai atau tidak.

Sampai pada lensa ukuran minus 2 untuk mata kanan dan 2,25 untuk mata kiri, Oikawa baru bisa melihat segalanya dengan jelas dan nyaman. Iwaizumi sampai heran, padahal Oikawa baru pertama kali periksa mata, tapi ukuran minusnya sudah besar.

"Ukuran minusnya lumayan besar. Apa kamu sering memaksakan matamu untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas?" sang petugas optik bertanya. Oikawa hanya terkekeh dan menggaruk pipi sebagai jawaban, menandakan bahwa tebakan sang petugas optik adalah benar. Sepertinya keheranan Iwaizumi telah terjawab.

Kacamata _full frame_ berwarna hitam telah selesai dibuat. Iwaizumi meminta Oikawa untuk segera memakainya agar pengelihatannya tidak semakin buruk. Oikawa menurut, dipakainya kacamata baru tersebut.

Matanya agak sakit dan kepalanya sedikit pusing ketika ia berjalan ke luar optik dengan memakai kacamata itu. Oikawa berkali-kali mendengus. Berkali-kali pula ia betulkan letak kacamata di hidungnya, seperti merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa sih? Kayaknya risih banget?" Iwaizumi bertanya.

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya sekali lagi. "Nggak nyaman, tahu."

"Pusing ya? Itu mah biasa. Matamu sedang beradaptasi dengan lensa."

"Kalau itu sih aku juga tahu. Yang nggak nyaman tuh _frame-_ nya!"

"Lho, kenapa? Kan kamu sendiri yang pilih! Kamu bilang kamu jadi makin ganteng dan _cool_ dengan model kacamata begitu."

Oikawa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menggembungkan pipi, _ngambek-ngambek imut_ , dia pikir. Sementara Iwaizumi pikir Oikawa sangat menjijikkan saat sedang begitu.

"Ada apa?" Iwaizumi terpaksa mengalah dan bertanya duluan lantaran Oikawa terus saja berdiri dengan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan. Daripada orang-orang berpikir macam-macam kala melihat lelaki imut memasang tampang ngambek kepada lekaki bara seperti dirinya, lebih baik Iwaizumi mengalah. "Kenapa sih, Kusokawa?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Maksud dari apa?"

"Yang masalah tidak nyaman itu!"

"Terus apa?"

Oikawa maju satu langkah. Iwaizumi tersenyum tipis, berpikir bahwa ngambeknya Oikawa mungkin sudah hilang.

"Kalau ada kacamata bertengger di hidungku begini, nanti nggak nyaman dong kalau ciuman!"

Iwaizumi tersenyum simpul, tampak mengerti maksud dari kekhawatiran Oikawa. Ia melangkah maju, mendekatkan dirinya pada Oikawa. Tangan kanannya mendarat di pundak kiri Oikawa.

"Kau tahu _middle blocker_ pirang dari Karasuno?"

"Tahu, kenapa?"

"Dan bocah _pinch server_ yang penakut itu? Anak Karasuno juga."

"Ya, aku juga tahu dia, terus kenapa?"

"Jangan bilang-bilang, ya," Iwaizumi mendekatnya bibirnya sedikit ke telinga Oikawa, nada bicaranya ia pelankan. "Aku pernah melihat mereka berdua berciuman. Keduanya tampak nyaman dan menikmati," Iwaizumi lebih mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Oikawa, nada bicaranya lebih pelan lagi hingga bisa disebut berbisik, "Dan si pirang itu memakai kacamata."

Oikawa meneguk ludah. Bisikan Iwaizumi menggelitik telinganya, membuat bulu-bulu tengkuknya merinding. Iwaizumi berbalik badan, menjauh dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju rumah yang sempat terhenti karena Oikawa.

Butuh sekitar sepuluh detik bagi Oikawa hingga ia mengerti apa yang Iwaizumi maksud. Wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga sekarang. Tanpa Oikawa ketahui, wajah Iwaizumi di depan sana juga memerah. Ia sengaja berjalan duluan agar wajah malunya tak terlihat oleh Oikawa.

Sementara Oikawa masih terpaku atas kode yang diberikan Iwaizumi barusan. Ia menatap punggung sang _bara_ boy yang berjalan cepat jauh di depannya. Punggung kekar itu begitu nikmat untuk dipeluk. Oikawa tiba-tiba ingin menerjangnya sekarang juga. Tapi kemudian ia tersadar bahwa Iwaizumi sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkannya.

"Iwa- _chaaaaaaaan, maaaaatteeeeee!"_

Iwaizumi menepuk-nepuk pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di sana. Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar senyuman tak lagi terpampang.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , Iwa- _chan_ , yang tadi itu maksudnya apa?"

Iwaizumi mengangkat bahu, gestur tidak tahu. Wajahnya tak menoleh ke arah Oikawa lantaran senyuman sumringah masih belum hilang dari wajahnya.

"Iwa- _chaaaaaan,_ jangan cuekin aku!" Oikawa menggenggam tangan kanan Iwaizumi, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. "Iwa- _chaaaaan!_ Tadi kamu minta cium, kan?"

Iwaizumi tak mengacuhkan. Walaupun kedua tangan Oikawa tengah menggenggam tangan kanannya, ia tak juga berhenti berjalan. Ia bisa menebak bagaimana wajah Oikawa sekarang. _Pasti pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. Dasar, sok imut._

Kemudian, di sebuah jembatan penyebrangan yang sepi, akhirnya Iwaizumi berhenti. Oikawa yang sedari tadi merengek memintanya untuk berhenti malah tercengang ketika Iwaizumi benar-benar berhenti. Mata sang _ace_ menatap tajam, menusuk tepat di lubuk hati Oikawa. Oikawa tak kuasa menahan rona hangat di sekitar pipinya.

Iwaizumi menyeringai, "Heh, sampah, tadi katanya minta cium?"

"K-kan kamu yang minta cium! Kok jadi aku!?"

Sontak Iwaizumi menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Oikawa. Manik yang terhalang kacamata itu membulat, tampak terkejut atas ciuman tiba-tiba dari Iwaizumi. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Oikawa memejamkan matanya. Lumatan lembut yang Iwaizumi berikan pada bibir bawahnya memang menenangkan. Ia membalas dengan lumatan yang tak kalah lembut.

Ciuman singkat itu berakhir ketika Iwaizumi melepaskan bibirnya. Ia mengelap sisa saliva di bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Setelahnya, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut bibir Oikawa, membersihkan sisa saliva di bibir sang kapten.

"Aku bilang juga apa. Kacamata itu gak ada pengaruhnya sama ciuman."

Iwaizumi kembali melangkah. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Oikawa yang masih mematung. _Iwa-_ chan _itu kadang kasar kadang lembut. Kadang kayak iblis kadang kayak gulali. Mulutnya kadang asal jeplak, dengan entengnya ngatain aku sampah. Tapi bibirnya manis banget pas dicium._ Oikawa tak kuasa menahan senyum.

Sang kapten sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi Iwaizumi sudah berjalan cukup jauh meninggalkannya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sekali lagi, kemudian menyusul sang _ace_ dengan setengah berlari.

Jembatan peyebrangan itu memang benar-benar sepi. Ternyata Iwaizumi tahu tempat umum yang tepat digunakan untuk berciuman. Ya, walaupun tak menutup fakta bahwa itu adalah tempat umum. Kalau tidak ingat tempat, Oikawa pasti minta tambah.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N]: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS CHOCOFFEE A.K.A VITA A.K.A TA! SALAM CINTA DARI MAGNAE CPS :* /njs/

Oke jadi saya nulis ini di tengah kesibukan ospek dan webe. Daaaaaaaan akhirnya kelar juga ayea. Saya gak tau kenapa ceritanya jadi kayak gini terus juga minim deskirpsi dan segala anuannya. Serius saya webe (webe terus kamu ya, itu webe apa hobi #plak).

Btw, maaf ya saya bawa-bawa tsukkiyams sedikit soalnya saya tida bisa lepas dari pesona kapal gulagaram. Terus, dialog "Iwa- _chaaaaaaaan, maaaaatteeeeee!"_ itu terinspirasi oleh Asuma Kousuke. Terus juga, ukuran minus 2 dan 2,25 itu sebenernya ukuran minus saya waktu pertama kali periksa mata (HEHEHEHE)

Akhir kata, kolom review terbuka untuk menampung segala komentar Anda!

Happy birthday, Ta!

Salam, SkipperChen


End file.
